


That Stupid Mole

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Series: Prompt Fill Roundup Autumn 2013 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Derek, mole fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Stiles' hip mole</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	That Stupid Mole

Stiles is ranting about Grindylows and trying to wring the water out of his t-shirt the first time Derek sees it; a mole, right on the fleshy part of Stiles’s left hip. For some unknown reason, it drives Derek to _distraction_. He’s not sure why it should, since Stiles is covered in moles, but it does.

It’s a problem.

The next time, Stiles is doing a really stupid victory dance and his shirt rides up. Peter has to say Derek’s name three times before Derek snaps to attention. The tips of Derek’s traitorous ears turn red.

"Are you alright?" Peter asks, curious brow quirked.

"I’m fine."

He isn’t fine. Once, when Stiles is _bleeding_ and Derek is patching him up, Derek actually just kind of touches the mole. For no reason. Just a graze of his fingers over Stiles’s skin. Thankfully, Stiles doesn’t notice because of the whole being injured thing.

He can’t go on like this.

Finally, when Stiles makes the first move because Derek surely isn’t going to and they’re lying together in sweaty, sated bliss, Derek rests his weight on an elbow and draws circles around that damn mole. He’s allowed to now. Now that Stiles is his.

"I’ve seen you looking, you know. You’re not nearly as subtle as you think," Stiles says.

Derek gives Stiles a dirty look. “I haven’t been _looking_.”

"Yeah, alright. Go ahead and try to deny your weird but adorable obsession with my hip mole."

Derek thumps Stiles in the face with a pillow and uses the distraction to lean in and kiss that stupid mole.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/), let's be bros ♥


End file.
